


The Last Shard

by Thenightvortex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Emet has a girlfriend, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology References, OOC, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Tragic Romance, unlikely allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightvortex/pseuds/Thenightvortex
Summary: Many years have passed since the fall of Amaurot and throughout all this time the ascians have held on to the mission of bringing their world back at any cost. Emet Selch remembers everything, the city and the people lost to Terminus and the sundering, all the friends he lost. But what if he had lost someone much dearer to him? Someone who he desperately wanted to forget, and yet upon his return to the Source Hades encounters a reminder in a place most unexpected...
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Yotsuyu goe Brutus
Kudos: 3





	1. Westward lies bleed t'ward the east...

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy idea I had when thinking about AUs. First five chapters are the edited and revised(with some major points) from the deleted "A Friendly Visit", then there will be continuation.

“And here I am…”

He could almost feel the warm breeze on his skin, its sound echoing in the ears from beyond the Imperial aircraft. The journey took a while and he hoped it would pay off at least slightly, humans were not doing a good job distracting him from thinking about the coming rejoining. Oh well, they might as well try again.

“Sir, we have arrived.”

Emet Selch turned away from the narrow window and looked at a tall soldier in black Garlean armour.

“I noticed.”

“We are waiting for the signal, once it is sent we shall begin the landing.”

“Then I suggest you should put your effort into watching out for it and not bothering me.”

“Yes, of course.”

How incredibly dull. The few soldiers that came with him have grouped in the cockpit for preparation, everyone with their own purpose, cogs in the machine of this pathetic world…He was seeing metaphors for the mission in completely mundane things, the ascian reminded himself why he decided to take this break.

Emet leaned towards the window to take a proper look. The glorious city of Doma before him, the emerald walls guarded by proud loyalists, some of them Doman, others Garlean. And behind them the glorious castle, the jewel of the far east.

At least that’s how the natives would call it, for Emet it was average, maybe slightly above. For what it was worth, at least this world had variety. Amaurot was a symbol of united perfection, while here everything was broken in its own way. Emet noticed once again that he was becoming more annoyed with every day, he could only hope that this bitterness would waver after everyone is reborn.

Soon the ship has finally landed, and Emet was the first one to set his foot to the city. Interestingly enough, he could see almost no living beings, the image before him was akin to the ghost town, like a giant sculpture of an entire town never meant to be seen by the prying eyes. Emet could only see a short man in white kimono and two silent guards standing by his side. The welcomer, it would seem.

“My lord.”

Emet looked back at his bodyguard, purely there for the image, of course.

“Yes?”

“We will come with you and oversee the negotiations.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“His radiance…”

“Should have more prominent concerns. I can look after myself, and besides, do you even see someone who would attack me here?”

“It wasn’t long ago when these people attempted to rebel.”

“Killing me would not achieve anything besides a death warrant for the rebel and their family.”

“But…”

“No, not now, I am busy”

“As you wish, his radiance ordered us to obey every command of yours. I would advise to be cautious, however…”

“If you have something to say, do it without a dramatic pause.”

“The viceroy of Doma, Yotsuyu goe Brutus will be your contact. She is ruthless and from what we’ve gathered of her, not exactly in a safe mental state. A degenerate psychopath, to be blunt.”

One degenerate proudly accusing another one of being a degenerate, how wonderful the Source was. The name sounded familiar, however, where could he hear it? Emet remembered that there was a member of Populares with similar name, Asahi, probably a relative.

“Zenos knows how to pick them…But being a psychopath and an idiot are different things, and I take it she is more of the first. Now, stay here and get to something useful already.”

Emet walked towards the man welcoming him at the landing pad, as he was getting closer he noticed the pathetically fake smile on his face.

“Welcome, welcome. We have been expecting your arrival, Mr Emet…”

“Just Emet. A good old diplomat from Garlemald, of Populares.”

Ascian expected this to be the worst part, but found out that he liked the charade. Sometimes his mission and duty got almost unbearable, and it was delightful to indulge in a simple charade of being an everyman to an extent. Few would recognize him as young Emperor Solus, including the Garlean soldiers, and quite conveniently, his convocation title could be used as a regular name in the Source. In reality, an Emperor taking a few days off to walk on his conquered lands among simple mortals.

“My lord, we are grateful for your visit and will do our best to…”

“Yes, I know, just cut the chase. I wanted to meet your leader, Yotsuyu, is it?”

“Yes, lady Brutus awaits you in her quarters.”

“Well, I hope we would both enjoy this meeting.”

“Shall I lead you to her?”

“Go ahead and tell her I have arrived, she’ll have some time to prepare, I will come shortly.”

“But wouldn’t you want me to show you where to go?”

Emet looked at the red castle towering above the rest of this city.

“Oh yes, how could I ever know?”

“Oh…”

“Stop embarrassing yourself and get out of my sight.”

Emet smiled and walked off, less people following him the better, they make it hard to concentrate. It would be nice to spend some time in another degenerate kingdom without babysitting Varis, Elidibus, Vauthry or whoever else.  
…

The flow of the river, how majestic it was.

The crystal-clear water beneath Doma castle spreading all the way to Yanxia and beyond, engorging the farthest reaches of Othard. Sometimes the stream could be quick and tempered, the water pushing against the currents of wind. Today, however, it was deathly silent and static. It was similar to Doman people in a way, the burning hour of revolution has passed and only silence remains.

She wanted to finish the job.

Yotsuyu stood at the balcony watching the empty city and the river. She often woke up early, just before the dawn, rarely by choice. The woman enjoyed these moments, while everyone except palace guards were asleep and she could feel truly alone, free from all burdens her post brought. Yotsuyu hated people, her own kind the most. She took a breath from her pipe, breathing a cloud of smoke which rapidly disappeared into the air. It took a toll on her voice and lungs, but Yotsuyu never planned a long life anyway.

She heard a knock to her door, there was someone wishing to see her.

“Milady, may I enter? I have news.”

She sighed in annoyance, it was earlier than expected and she hated having her meditation disturbed, but the power Yotsuyu had required sacrifice.

“Enter.”

He wore a helmet, but she could fear his worry from afar. The viceroy took her pipe and made another breath.

“Milady?”

Yotsuyu slowly turned towards the soldier, calmly looking him right into the eyes, trying to understand how well is he truly holding. The man seemed nervous which was the norm, he swiftly gave an imperial salute.

“Speak your mind, I am listening.”

He regained his posture and saluted.

“Yes, viceroy. Last night our patrol encountered a group of resistance partisans on route to Yanxia.”

“And?”

Rebels were still present, but a very rare commodity these days. There were many people who dreamed of liberation, yet very few of them would dare to even dare to act on this thought, they knew that nothing awaited them except death.

“They haven’t shown themselves for quite some time. So, tell me how it went?”

“We had a skirmish.”

“I assume there is an array of severed heads being prepared for me, otherwise I don’t envy you.”

“We killed most of them, but few rogues managed to disappear into the night, we haven’t traced them yet.

Yotsuyu shook her head slowly, soldier seemed concerned.

“If even one of them is still alive, this is a failure.

“Please, you have to understand. They were strong and agile, like shadows in the night…”

“Excuses, excuses, excuses. Let’s not dwell on the topic if you don’t want me to lose my temper, anything else?”

“We managed to capture one of them alive and are currently torturing him for information.”

“And have you learned something?”

“He mentioned something…About a conspiracy and assassination attempt. On you.”

This wasn’t the first one, Yotsuyu did not even pretend to be surprised.

“I suppose he told you the culprit, are they dealt with?”

“He…Didn’t tell us anything more.”

“And is that it?”

“Yes, milady. I thought you might want to question himself.”

Yotsuyu stood up and slowly walked towards the soldier.

“You dare to bother be in the morning bringing the story about how the trained Doman soldiers fell to some savages? And even the one they captured, they can’t even question properly? Did you hope that I will react positively to your incompetence?”

“Milady, please…”

“Get out, now. Prepare the prisoner for our meeting, and then perhaps you can catch a thing or two about how you should do your job.”  
He nodded and rushed back to the corridor, Yotsuyu could be angry, but was there a point of being angry at degenerates? A waste of energy. The woman sat at the desk, clutching her pipe right when she heard another knock.

“Lady Yotsuyu? It’s Shen, I have some very important news! There is a…”

Yotsuyu picked her musket lying at the table and pulled the trigger pointing at the air through the balcony, the loud noise of the gunshot quickly pacified the mutter. The she smiled and announced almost playfully.

“Come in.”

She could see Shen, one of her most loyal servants. He was clothed in white robes and in his eyes there was nothing but loyalty and submission. He served with her for almost a year now and there is no one more loyal that a beaten down slave, she knew this all too well.

“Lady Yotsuyu, I hope I am not distracting?”

“You are, so be quick.”

“I have been at the docks, the Garlean emissary has arrived and is eager to meet you.”

Why do all these annoyances have to come at the same time?

“Well, he will have to wait, I have better things to do.”

“He is downstairs, shall I tell him that?”

“No, just do some cleaning, I will deal with him myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“I won’t repeat myself.”

Soon Shen disappeared too and Yotsuyu walked towards the door. This day was about to prove busy and yet very interesting.  
…

Emet sat at the bottom floor on a chair. This castle seemed more impressive than the rest of the city, there was some style to it, but even in comparison to Garlemald it paled. It wasn’t crowdy at all, there were various servants and lower rank guards passing by doing their duty. Ascian noticed two of them whispering to each other of their new guest, Emet looked at them judgingly, and this very instant they were apart.  
Emet saw a teapot on the table near him with a few cups available, apparently this was somewhat of a gift to those who waited for the audience. He poured some of the drink into the cup and took a sip. Ascian could feel the warmth going through his body, as well as the exotic taste, this one wasn’t that bad.

Soon his attention was turned towards a tall woman in red dress with long dark blue hair, same colour as Asahi. She held a long pipe in her right hand, with an expression on her face which showed just how much she looked down on all these people, including him. Emet was torn between feeling appreciative that he at least could find someone with a similar emotional reaction or laugh at the irony.

She approached him, examining him closely, Emet did the same. The woman took a glance at the tea.

“It wasn’t prepared for you.”

Emet shrugged.

“Well, I made the fairly logical…”

And then, he suddenly stopped. The ascian’s breath was overtaken by this strange heartache, this mix of regret, anger, and despair which flew through his mind uncontrolled, Emet could not understand. This was akin to the resurgence of painful memories which flooded every time he looked at the end of Amaurot through his recreation at the First. He rarely was left speechless, and yet this was exactly what happened now, why?

And then he started to realize. Her eyes, two green emeralds, held a story unto themselves. And now the most painful shards of memory which he tried to bury long ago.

_“So, what have you decided on?”_

_“The convocation is in debate on the matter, but we cannot escape the bitter truth. The cataclysm from the core will be unavoidable.”_

_“We should inform the people and let them know.”_

_“Please, not yet, not until we come up with a solution.”_

_“Is it really wise to hold them in the dark?”_

_“It won’t be long, believe me. If you spread the rumour, Hephaistos won’t let me catch a break.”_

_“If that’s you want, but I ask you not to hold it for long.”_

_“We won’t. I’ll need to come back to my business soon enough, sorry for not having enough time to…”_

_“It’s okay, Hades, I understand. If the convocation will need any aid you just need to ask.”_

_“Thank you for understanding. I love y…”_

And then he was pulled back to reality.


	2. But he shirks not from my rage and speaks of destiny and defiance...

Yotsuyu watched him closely, for a moment there she noticed him standing upright with a smile on his face, not a sign of fear or doubt, but all of that has disappeared from his face when she approached. The viceroy was disappointed for a moment, expecting another grovelling worm at her feet, but soon realised that there was no dread in his expression, but rather uncertainty, surprise even. The emissary’s emotions were getting harder to read than most people she had to deal every day, but it almost felt like he was expecting someone else…

“So?”-Yotsuyu broke the silence with an unimpressed tone

The emissary broke from his dream like state, immediately regaining his posture and a confident look.

“Yes, were you going to say something?”

The viceroy was slightly taken aback by his confidence, it wasn’t a secret that Garleans looked at other nations and races as inferior, but besides Zenos all of them kept themselves cautious in her presence.

“You do know who I am, don’t you?”

“Yes, Yotsuyu goe Brutus, the acting viceroy of Doma and proclaimed a witch by some of the angry civilians here.”

“I can become quite a witch if you carry on with such demeanour. Your status can protect you from losing your tongue, but only to an extent.”

“Oh, I am not afraid at all. I doubt anyone would care about my death, well maybe Varis…For a few seconds.”

“So you are the Garlean diplomat I was told about?”

Emet stood up and bowed with a wide smile on his face.

“Emet of Populares, at your service. Well, not really, but you get the point.”

“Has the Emperor sent you, or perhaps Zenos?”

“I came by my own accord, partly to discuss some matters about our nations’ partnership and just take a look at how the Empire and Doma can coexist here.”

“Well in that case, I am sure you can do this yourself, I have business to attend.”

“Well, is there a better source of information than viceroy herself? I was hoping for more productive conversation, for the Empire and all that.”

“The Empire will have to wait.”

“It might, but I would rather not. What’s the business you are attending?”

“A captured spy needs to learn his lesson, I am going to the barracks.”

“Intriguing, and isn’t that just on the other side of the city? I can join you and I am sure we will find plenty of matters to discuss.”

Yotsuyu at first looked annoyed, almost prepared to refuse, but she thought to herself for a moment. This one seemed quite arrogant, for her circles at least, he either does not realise to whom he is talking or is aware and just being an idiot. However, Emet did not strike her as a fool at all, her different perceptions hardly matched and she wanted to know which one is correct.

“Fine, I’ll allow it. But be quick and do not bore me.”

Emet smiled.

“I assure you, I am anything but boring.”

Yotsuyu smirked, while Emet was glad to catch her attention.

“Lead the way.”

…

Emet Selch and Yotsuyu goe Brutus were trudging through the heart of Doma across narrow streets, multiple-storey buildings covered in red and green tans, followed by two black armoured soldiers with their steel swords at ready. The city always felt half empty at any time of the dime even when this was not the case. People tried to avoid going out as they always felt watched, and those who did looked for every attempt to get further away from the place Yotsuyu passed. She didn’t go out often, but when she did, there was no point denying the bliss of feeling like a goddess. A dark, monstrous fury who is feared by all of her subjects, but a goddess nonetheless.

The woman looked at this emissary, he managed to peak her interest, but still haven’t said much, spending his time surveying the city.

“Do we really have to drag these two brutes with us? They kill all the atmosphere, for Zodiark’s sake.”

“Better to be pragmatic than to be found dead in a street corner.”

Emet thought to himself for a second, then turned back to her.

“Who said you can’t combine the two?”

Yes, he was certainly able to make her day a bit more interesting.

“If I remember correctly, you wanted to discuss our business with Garlemald, I am waiting.”

“Oh, it’s all the stuff that probably won’t matter in the long run. Varis requests more recruits from Doma for the Empire, we need to bolster our ranks after Gaius messed up our operations in Eorzea. But of course you can do that, right?”

Calling the Emperor and a former legate by their first name…First time Yotsuyu saw any Garleans do that so simply.

“If you haven’t noticed, our “talented” soldiers have trouble weeding out the resistance.”

“Well, it’s more to do with skill than number, maybe spend some time putting them in their places and you’ll get the result.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. Just worried for the Emperor nerves if he will have to deal with them.”

“Varis can be quite dramatic sometimes, true. I wanted to learn more about this place though.”

“Do you expect me to set up a tour for you? You can drop that right now.”

“No, I am capable of doing that myself. Just tell me how are the people here, are they loyal to the Empire, what’s the resistance you talk about and how do you deal with all of that?”

That was not a formal question, she could feel a personal interest. But surely politicians in Garlemald must know these things, that’s one of the reasons they leave representatives of the Empire in their conquered lands. Then what was the point?

“I’d rather ask you.”

“Excuse me?”

“This doesn’t seem like a formal diplomatic mission in the least.”

“It doesn’t? I suppose it’s not anymore, see it as a friendly visit.”

That was a lie, nothing was friendly, especially in these times.

“No, I won’t play like that. I want to know more about your interests first.”

“And why would I talk?”

“Because nothing prevents me from setting up an accident for you, I can cover it up and Zenos would vouch for me.”

Emet laughed quietly, clearly enjoying her persistence.

“I think you will find me harder to get rid of that this.”

“You seem awfully well informed and, I assume, close to the Emperor himself. Has he sent you to put up some kind of a test for me?”

“In a way, but not the one you think.”

“What are his plans? I see Garlemald is preparing something and I don’t like being left out of the loop.”

“We are getting ready for war, one very good and talented emperor started the conquest for the purpose of greater good, and his heirs now want to carry on. Of course, in fact it is just an insignificant cog in a greater goal, but it won’t seem that way to you.”

“And that’s it?”

“All of imminent importance. Don’t take it wrong, I don’t mind telling you a bit about Garlemald. Maybe something about Asahi? Who is he to you, brother?”

“No, not about him.”

She spoke quickly, unable to contain her anger. Even hearing that name sent shivers down her spine and Yotsuyu hated that.

“I guess there is little reason

“Good, now back to the matter of yourself…Are you a spy who puts up a mask for some game?”

“You aren’t wrong, not entirely. It doesn’t have anything to do with Varis or even the Empire.”

“Then who are you?”

“A traveller. I come from somewhere very far away and yet so close that now it happens that I don’t have a home. I have seen many civilizations, visited many countries along with doing some jobs for the Empire.”

“Have I mentioned that I hate people who speak in riddles?”

“I haven’t said a single riddle or a lie yet. Just looking around this kingdom for some new impressions.”

“And what are they?”

“Bleak and not very different to others I have visited.”

“You would be right. That’s why I am not sure what are you trying to find in this waste, whatever you are trying to find.

“Well…I’ve already found something, it seems.”

He said it with unusual uncertainty and regret, he wasn’t being very honest yet. Emet soon carried on.

“But enough about that. What do you think of the people here?”

“They are degenerate. All they are able to do is murder each other for profit and power, they revel in each other’s suffering and no one holds any loyalty to anyone. Case closed, you can leave.”

“Well, that was clear enough.”

“How is it in Garlemald? In Eorzea, even?”

Yotsuyu found herself surprised at the question she was asking, for a moment he was able to interest her with the tales.

Emet sighed, she could see a shade of dissapointment in his eyes.

“Not too different.”

“As I expected then. Well, at least I can have the power over Doma, and I won’t let her people forget.”

“I see why Zenos was very impressed with you.”

Soon they have approached the tall tower covered in dark brown colours, where soldiers were preparing for future battles and the prisoners were held beneath the surface. A guard at the door immediately saluted to Yotsuyu.

“Welcome, milady. Shall I take you to the prisoner?”

She looked back at Emet.

“You can go now.”

“I have done many torturing sessions in my life, why miss this?”

“It’s confidential.”

“I am still an ambassador here, nothing is confidential from me.”

The woman sighed and ordered to open the door, it was time to correct some mistakes.

…

“So, tell me everything from the beginning and I promise you will die quickly.”

“I…Already have.”

“Not to me.”

Yotsuyu was slowly walking around the captured warrior, he was topless and in metal chains, his body was seemingly stripped of any life and power. The man was beaten to a pulp, the blood flowed from some of the more recent wounds, but it has mostly become dry, large dark stains covered his body. His eye was plucked out, bursting and leaving only another stain of blood.

“I was to work in the wilds…Disrupt Imperial operations…But we failed.”

“I know that already, and what about assassination attempts?”

“Even if I knew anything specific, I would never tell you…”

“Oh really?”

Yotsuyu waved her hand and one of the soldiers came nearby, he carried a burning metal rod, putting it right to the warrior’s body, he screamed in utter and uncontrollable agony, but even after this, there was nothing he could tell. Deep down Yotsuyu realised that it was depraved and immoral, monstrous, something for which there would be no redemption, but she adored these moments. In each of them she saw another one of her tormentors, with each scream Yotsuyu felt the pleasure, this glorious feeling. For what it was worth, these resistors were often unbreakable.

“I will die anyway…”

The viceroy was losing her temper.

“Try harder, then.”

Emet, who was standing beside leaning on the cold wall walked forward.

“May I try?”

“Stay in your lane, Garlean.”

“How rude of you. Believe me when I say I have my methods and if he knows something he will tell me, otherwise he is not lying.”

“I believe I was clear on my point of not wanting to hear your pathetic riddles!”

“Then give me a chance to demonstrate.”

Yotsuyu nodded.

“Go on then, amaze me.”

“I would prefer to do it alone if you don’t mind.”

“Are you even serious? How do you expect us to believe your skills if you even refuse to show it to us?”

“You will be impressed by results. You might know everything in time, but for now I would argue that avoiding your assassination should be your top priority?

…

Yotsuyu sat outside, she listened to the agonizing screams reaching from the torture room, they were even louder than before. She couldn’t stop but to think about this Emet, he didn’t have any weapons or tools and yet seemed to have a blast with this. He seemed sincere enough in his tales and yet there was always a sense of him hiding something, evading the real truth…She wanted to know more. For the first time since meeting Zenos she felt interested in a person and unable to understand him from a few conversations they had.

Soon she could see Emet leaving the room with a smile on his face.

“So?”

“He told me that his superiors planned to organise a poisoning for you. I thought you might be interested.”

“And anything else?”

“I don’t think he knew much more. But if you want advice, think twice before drinking, for now at least. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to do some exploration in this not-so-great city.”

He walked towards the exit, Yotsuyu paused him.

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

“I will await you at the palace to talk again, towards the evening perhaps. To ask some more questions.”

“Did I manage to intrigue you?”

She hated this moment, but he wasn’t wrong.

“Just come to the castle after you’ve done here, and we will have a talk.”

Emet nodded, at least he didn’t resist. How did he manage to do this? Why is he so eager to help? She would find her answers, sooner or later.


	3. Echoes of truths that once rang clear

Emet has been enjoying the ride so far. This city was vastly different from what he has seen in Garlemald and Eorzea, even if not particularly impressive. He was testing Yotsuyu’s patience, at least that is how it would seem. She seemed to hate these people greatly and think of the government process as a burden. Of course, she had different reasons but Emet was glad to find at least someone who could partially see the truth. He didn’t mind talking to her later on.

He asked questions not because he cared about Doma, her people or how it is being governed, he simply had no interest in this. Emet wanted to see how Yotsuyu would react. She wanted to know who is the person she had become…

But what he has found was beyond any of his expectations. It was hard for him to carry on with the conversation at times and not to become to carried away at the realisation. These echoes, they were unmistakable. Yotsuyu was right in one thing, it was not a diplomatic mission and not even a visit out of boredom. But how right he is in his perception of her remains to be seen.

As for now…

Ascian looked around to find someone to approach. Citizens did not get as nervous when he was walking alone, although most of them still weary. He thought for a moment about types of punishments they had to endure here if they do anything wrong…Whatever it is, they probably didn’t come out alive.

He soon spotted a lone man walking across the street towards the store with a crate of fresh apples in his hands. He seemed quite distant and dreamy, either he doesn’t have a lot of sleep, or drinks a lot, one or the other.

“Ahem.”

The man quickly turned towards him, attempting to regain his posture.

“Oh, hello, sir…Milord.”

Emet shook his head, they were used to treat Garlean guests like gods and sometimes even he wanted a break from that.

“Where is the “Royal Winery” inn?”

The lifter smiled awkwardly.

“Oh, good choice, milord, it’s the best one here! I heard imperials had a good taste.”

“Can you just answer the question? I know how great I am already.”

“It’s at the northern square, you won’t miss the sign.”

“See, easy!”

Emet smiled and headed in the right direction. There was something more the prisoner told him. The poison was to be smuggled into the city and stored in this tavern secretly and away from unwanted eyes. That today they are planning to test it before their attempt. He could have told Yotsuyu of course and she would send a squadron of troops to thoroughly search it and make some heads roll.

But he did not want to stirrup trouble, and there was much to ponder on.

…

“Are you the envoy’s escort?”

Two Garlean soldiers which guarded the aircraft turned towards Yotsuyu. They were both extremely surprised by this visit. They immediately held their posture and performed an imperial salute.

“Viceroy Brutus, we didn’t expect…”

“I need to know something. And you’d better be up to it”

One of the soldiers nodded.

“Of course.”

“The emissary, who is he?”

“Excuse me?”

“Am I not clear enough? I want to know a bit more about how did he come to get his job. This Emet seems to be awfully well informed about the Emperor, but he keeps secrets. Perhaps you might talk without me forcing you?”

“We don’t know much, and even if we did, the information is confidential. All I can say is that this visit was announced quite spontaneously by his Radiance, none of us expected it.”

“And the envoy?”

“He is a member of the Populares, my contact with them has been rather limited. The Emperor said that he is a man of importance and we must guard him…Although it doesn’t seem like he wants that.”

“Hmm…And is that all?”

“Yes, that is all I can tell..”

“I’ll believe you for now, if you are hiding something you’ll regret it dearly.”

The viceroy turned towards her guards.

“We are returning to the palace, I had enough for now.”

…

_He remembered it like it was yesterday, this painful moment of truth._

_A voice rang out in his mind, echo from the past. It was filled with sorrow and at the same time, determination to do what he believed is right._

_“We have decided, the course of action is now clear. We shall induct a summoning, a powerful aethereal being to protect our world, but…Sacrifices will be made.”_

_Another voice rang out, soft and sweet, music to his ears._

_“It requires aether, doesn’t it?”_

_“Yes, and most of it rests within our souls.”_

_“There must be another way.”_

_“If there was, the convocation would not hesitate to take it, but we are at a loss right now.”_

_“And what do you think?”_

_“As Emet Selch, it is my duty to…”_

_“But I don’t want to hear Emet Selch, I want to her Hades. What you truly think.”_

_“It…pains me as much as anyone else. But there is no sacrifice too great to save Amaurot.”_

_“Even if there will be no one left to live there?”_

_“Many will be sacrificed, a half perhaps. But the remaining ones will thrive and live on for generations.”_

_“I...I know I don’t like this, but it’s for me to judge. Will the sacrifices be voluntary at least?”_

_“Of course, I know there will be many determined to save their family and friends.”_

_“I might to it, so mother doesn’t have to.”_

_“Don’t, you are young and very valuable to all of us due to your gift. We need you…I need you.”_

_Another voice rang out in memory in an annoyed tone._

_“What are you doing here, Emet Selch? Weren’t we supposed to keep the information?”_

_“She deserves to know the truth, Nabriales, as do all of them.”_

_“I take it is time then?”_

_“Indeed.”_

Could it truly be her? The shard must have been lost in the source and given life to another shattered being, and he could have sensed the aether, but to have this meeting be so spontaneous…Emet was in conflict. Her presence was unmistakeable, and yet Yotsuyu is a polar opposite to who she once was, at least on the outset. He needed to be sure.

He did not want to remember her, it would be too painful. Emet knew other members of the convocation would not understand, would see this as weakness, especially in the face of the sundering, but he didn’t really care for their opinion on the matter, not before he could let go of his own sense of betrayal.

“My, my, the Garlean envoy in my tavern…”

Emet looked up and saw a tall scruffy huyr looking at him desperately trying to look welcoming. He finally remembered the reason for coming here at least, to look for any trace of the assassination plot. The inn was the liveliest place in here so far, many men and some women spent their time drinking and gambling, at least this place was relatively free from the Empire’s gaze. He turned to the man.

“If you don’t mind I would like some time to myself.”

“I am afraid my place is full now, if you don’t want to wait for hours before getting something aside from drinks, perhaps you can make use of the nearby inn on the southern street?”

Interesting, he surely had to have some stomach to be this direct.

“It’s not a very good sign to send imperials away. And I didn’t plan on ordering anything.”

The bartender looked annoyed.

“Well, I assure you…”

“No need, I won’t be a bother.”

Ascian looked up.

“Are you the owner?”

“And why do you care?”

“I could ask you the very same thing, but I don’t, so at least try to be courteous.”

“The name’s Zaral, the one everyone goes to when they wish for a filling drink. And you are?”

“Emet, just Emet. No worries, simply learning the names and occupations of some people here, I need to report something after all.”

“My advice still stands.”

Ascian stood up with a fake expression of disappointment.

“Oh, if my presence is just so unbearable for you than so be it, I shall take my leave.”

“Best of luck to you and glory to the empire.”

Emet yawned, he was pathetic in his own attempt to hide his disgust for imperials.

Zaral sighed and went back to his place as he saw some more clients lining up, behind him stood a worker in the inn, almost waiting for him to initiate the conversation. The ascian could see them talking about something, with the innkeeper pointing at him likely thinking he isn’t looking.

Emet left through the front door quietly, not to attract much attention. The innkeeper seemed like an amateur, he was certainly planning something and being very direct about showing it, are there no skilled people who fight for liberation at all? If it is his inn, it is possible that the poison would be smuggled with his own permission.

Emet put on his cloak which he took as the part of emissary robes and walked around the tavern. There was a window through which he could see Zaral and this bartender, they didn’t watch and Emet could hear parts of their conversation.

“What took you so long?”

“Calm down, Zaral, we just encountered some minor complications during smuggling.”

“And what if this imperial fool knows something?”

“We couldn’t know he’d even be here!”

“Shh, quiet, don’t attract too much attention.”

“Yes, of course…”

“Go and do your check, we can’t afford any more blunders.”

The emissary saw the worker heading downstairs to the cellar, for a moment Zaral felt that he was being watched and turned towards the window, but Emet was already hiding behind the wall. In a few moment, the worker returned with a bottle of wine.

“Here, that’s the one.”

“All tested?”

“Of course, we just need to do what is right.”

So this was the poisoning…Emet closed his eyes, calling to the power of his echo and the great Zodiark, teleporting through the rift to the inn’s cellar. It wasn’t a large place, just one locked room with stored drinks inside. Emet was quick to notice an opened box of multiple bottles, exactly one was missing. The ascian looked at the writing on the box, saying “Kuganian wine”. The whole operation seemed hastily planned, desperate, and destined to failure, and yet they were going through with it. Yotsuyu must have been very good at her job.

Now he knew everything, and these supposed rebels had no idea. But this all have been a little game, a way to distract himself from the real matter at hand. Yotsuyu was waiting for him, and Emet was still to make his decision.


	4. Restless eyes, blind to the beast...

She was at a loss.

Since the very first moment Yotsuyu saw this man, she felt a resurgence, a growing interest inside her which she has never shown for years…Perhaps ever. Had it been any of the previous emissaries the Empire has sent, she would not bother to devoid them any attention. But he was different.

Manipulation was a part of Yotsuyu’s life, she has trained herself in understanding people, their goals and emotions from a quick examination and a few exchanges, usually this was enough, not now. It was clear that he had ulterior motives, with an unusual interest for Garleans. And he certainly was not a fool. Truth was, she hated being outsmarted, and she wouldn’t give Emet that chance.

They sat in the middle of a large room on the opposite sides of a marble table. The teapot was between them, the same one as he saw during his last visit. She was hesitant to drink from it due to the potential poisoning, Emet was fine with his drinking, but you can never be to cautious. So far, they sat in silence, and viceroy used this to watch Emet’s every single move. She expected him to be more talkative, but so far the emissary seemed like someone who peered into the abyss consumed by his own thoughts, what could run through his head?

“Have anything to tell?”

Emet looked up, while still keeping thoughts to himself.

“Have you ever had this feeling…When you have realised that you desperately want to do something, with desire bordering on an obsession, but realise that if you do, something irreversibly ruinous might happen? That there would be no road back.”

What an odd way to strike a conversation, were these supposed to be hints for her to pick up?

“I never hid my obsessions, is it truly not obvious?”

“Oppressing Domans? What’s the point though, just to see them burn?”

“Yes, I need nothing more”

She could see Emet smiling with a glimmer of sadness on his face.

“If only you could hear yourself…”

“What?”

“No, nothing at all.”

“You still want to know something, don’t you? Go on while I’m in the mood.”

“I don’t need to ask to know it. I’d rather let you ask.”

“What exactly?”

“It is for you to decide.”

He was right, Yotsuyu wanted to know more.

“What did you see in places you have visited? I heard many stories of Eorzea, and yet it seems very distant.”

“They are all the same.”

“There must be some differences.”

“Well, of course there are different nations, cultures, landscapes…The snowy mountains of Coerthas, lush forests of the Shroud, the shores of La Noscea, deserts of Thanalaan…But their people are all the same. Not good enough.”

“Not good enough for what?”

“For life, there is nothing worthy of preserving in their nations.”

“And Doma?”

“Would you like this answer? Well, it is no different, but I didn’t expect anything else.”

It seemed like Emet despised mankind as well for his own reasons. Yotsuyu wanted to understand him, and for some reason with each new word he told this desire increased.

“My people never cease to disappoint, do they?”

Emet quietly nodded, Yotsuyu carried on.

“You’d know their true cruelty if you stayed for longer…I did, too.”

She didn’t have to say this, for a smart man like Emet this would be a clear hint at her abuse, it would make her vulnerable which Yotsuyu despised, but she wasn’t afraid to say it. She wanted to. Emet responded.

“I have seen more than you might think, and I’d say you are objectively the lesser evil.”

She was blown away by this, but quickly regained her stoicism.

“Is that even sincere?”

“Why wouldn’t that be? You are honest about your intentions, you try to hold your ground and don’t let other people toy with you, and yet you clearly know how to survive in this world and manipulate the foolish idiots that inhabit it.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Emet sighed.

“To show you that your interest is mutual.”

He almost read her mind, there was no way to hide anything from him at all. Emet continued.

“And yes, this is honest. I’d rather spend some time with you here than anywhere in this wretched place, at least here the chance to die of boredom is marginally smaller.”

Yotsuyu clenched her fist and looked at Emet with eyes full of fiery anger.

“I am not here to entertain you!”

“It’s not entertainment, it’s simply that I would have left this pathetic city hours ago if not for you.”

The time was now, Yotsuyu grabbed her musket which she brough with her and pointed at Emet, he had shown visible surprise on his face, but not at all fear.

“Oh, didn’t know it would escalate to this.”

“I am sick of these. That you have a certain…Edge to yourself I wouldn’t deny. But you’ve heard the stories about the Witch of Doma and I don’t shy away from them. Now you will tell me everything you have on your mind.”

“But I already did.”

“I don’t believe it. Garleans are known for their backstabbing and political games, what was the order Varis gave you when he sent you here? Your soldiers told you were a very important passenger appearing out of nowhere. Are you a personal spy?

“I don’t lie, but I can tell half-truths.”

“I want to know everything, or I will kill you here and now.”

“If you want to shoot me, go on.”

He was so calm, so relaxed, was he so certain that she wasn’t going to shoot? It made no sense. Emet carried on.

“Before you kill me, I think you’d like to know some information I have acquired. There was one thing I learned from that prisoner and didn’t tell you straight away…”

He was interrupted by the opened door and servant Shen entering the room with two glasses of wine. He was surprised by the sight and even a bit scared.

“Milady?”

“Just put them on the table and get out!”

He nodded and approached them, putting the glasses on the table, but Emet interrupted the silence.

“Ahem, I would not advise to drink from there.”

Yotsuyu was getting tired of this.

“Why?”

Yotsuyu could see Shen immediately trembling with barely controlled terror in his eyes, this was a reason enough to listen to him.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

“This is the exact drink I found in the royal winery where the prisoner directed me. Kuganian, am I right?”

Shen looked petrified, here, in an instant their plan was foiled. Yotsuyu seemed furious.

“So that’s the poison…And you didn’t tell me?”

“Yes, it seems that your most loyal servant isn’t so loyal after all.”

“I should’ve thought about it…”

Yotsuyu looked at Shen with utter disgust in her eyes. Another betrayal, another backstab. She smiled as she saw the slave shake.

“Is that true?”

“Milady…”

“I repeat, is that true?”

He fell on his knees.

“I beg your mercy, milady! They promised me payment, freedom and protection only if I bring this.”

“And what else do you know?”

“Only that their centre of operation here is royal winery!”

Emet shook his head.

“Well, already knew that.”

A loud gunshot could be heard, and a dead servant’s body fell on the ground with smoke rising from the musket. Emet nodded approvingly.

“Not the worst end, I suppose.”

“Be glad it’s not you. Why did you not tell me about the winery?”

“Had I told you, you would send a squad to cut down everyone in there, which would create a possibility for the real murderer to escape.I wanted to see for myself, it turned out very productive if anything. Didn’t want you to ruin it too quickly.”

“Well, I will now.”

Emet shrugged.

“Be my guest.”

…

“Open up, now!”

A soldier punched the door of the winery, waiting for response. Behind him there were four more armed warriors, as well as viceroy and the emissary. Emet could hear some noises behind the door, there was someone inside, and not alone.

Yotsuyu looked at the soldier, eagerly awaiting results.

“Strike harder!”

“Yes, of course, milady.”

Two more approached the door and eventually they were able to break through. The door was broken and fell on the floor, the interior of the inn was darker than usual, not many more than in the storage room. Yotsuyu sent one of the warriors in, he moved through slowly and carefully, avoiding anything potentially damaging.

Emet tried to look as well, standing on the edge between exterior and the building, he could see another staircase leading to the upper floor, someone was standing here. It was Zaral, the welcoming innkeeper and the secret murderer, how wonderful.

“Look o…”

But it was too late, an arrow was already in soldier’s weak spot on the neck, he fell down with blood flowing from his neck. From the darker side of the room, a few resistance rogues with sharp daggers and cloaks covering their bodies jumped out, attacking the rest of the squad. They were well trained for this and bared their swords, preparing for yet another fight.

“Ambush!”

Emet pointed upwards, where the supposed bartender rushed into the higher corridor.

“I know this one, and he won’t get away.”

All soldiers were engaged in the brawl in the middle of the inn and there was no one to get. Yotsuyu still had the gun and Emet picked a new sword before they left the palace, not that he needed it but helpful for staying in character.

“How well do you fight, envoy?”

“Above average.”

They rushed upstairs to pursue Zaral, he must have known something, perhaps he was the one who planned this ruse.

He was in one of the further rooms adjacent to the northern window, he wanted to escape. When Emet and Yotsuyu were inside, Zaral was near the window, looking towards the streets and ready for his jump, but soon found himself as viceroy’s target.

“Don’t you dare move.”

The man smirked and turned around, he had a silver musket in his hand as well, pointing at Yotsuyu, Emet was quite impressed.

“There are still two of us.”

“Don’t underestimate me, that’s something Imperial lapdogs before you did.”

Surprisingly, Yotsuyu’s expression switched from anger to shock, Emet couldn’t help but notice it. She looked at Zaral with pure hatred.

“You…”

“Surprised? Well, me too.”

Viceroy wanted to pull the trigger, but her hands were slightly shaking.

“The brothel’s whore from my past becomes the Witch of Doma…The times we live in.”

He pulled the trigger, Emet expected this and pushed slightly stunned Yotsuyu away in the last second, but the criminal has already jumped to the street, the emissary was slightly annoyed.

“What were you even thinking?”

Yotsuyu did not care for the question, there was only one thing she could think of.

“That bastard will suffer, I will make him suffer.”

Yotsuyu stood up, she was determined to get her vengeance.

“Not if we let him go.”

“Yes, just give me a minute…”

She walked downstairs to reunite with other soldiers who have already achieved their victory, there was only one man left to pursue. When he was out of their sight, Emet sighed.

“Always have to do everything myself…”

…

Emet realized what has happened, Yotsuyu has seen her share of pain and agony, that’s what led her to the same conclusion he reached long ago. When Zaral insulted her, he felt a surge of anger, which was absurd considering that he knew her for about one day, but he couldn’t stop seeing her in Yotsuyu…

Emet appeared out of the blue among the dark streets where Zaral was escaping, the conspirator was stunned, he stood in the middle of the road, pointing gun at Emet.

“What? How did you…”

“Don’t ask too many questions, I might get bored.”

He teleported even closer and pulled the gun out of his hands, throwing it to the wall, and then tightly grabbing Zaral by the neck raising him above the ground, he was trembling and breaking away, Emet was enjoying it.

“See, I told you sending the imperial envoy away was not the best idea.”

“Did you tell her? How did you know…”

“I think I said already, questions are boring. Wouldn’t you rather speculate on that for the remainder of your short life? It will make it a tad more exciting.”

Zaral could see a red mask of pure magic covering Emet’s face for a second, and then the envoy pushed him against the wall, knocking the failed bartender out.

It was a job well done, and ascian wouldn’t have it any other way. Soon he saw Yotsuyu and he escort approaching from the other side, they looked at them with awe and surprise. The viceroy stepped forward.

“And here I though I’ve seen everything…”

“What can I say? I took a shortcut.”


	5. I close my eyes, tells us why must we suffer

Yotsuyu was back in her quarters, sitting on her bed and pondering to herself. The woman held a knife in her hands, looking at her own reflection. She made a fool of herself, showed a sign of weakness. This man was familiar to her, one of the wealthiest in Kugane before the rebellion she remembered his visit to the brothel, how she was handed to him for the night, forced to please him…And he wasn’t patient, none of them were.

Yotsuyu could hear a knock on the door, someone was coming in. The woman sighed in anger, she was not in the mood at all. She spoke crudely without looking. 

“Not now. Call the emissary, I would like a word.”

The door opened and Emet entered the room.

“I think he already got the message.”

She turned towards him slowly, he looked slightly concerned, at least pretending that.

“Come here, Emet.”

…

Ascian approached Yotsuyu and sat near her on the bed, he felt that she didn’t mind. The gravely silence befell in the room, Yotsuyu and Emet were sitting on a wide bed, looking to the floor. Emet knew that he wanted to ask something, but he still was not sure if he wished for it, and she had the same exact state. Emet looked at the woman with a half-fake smile on his face.

“Have you brough the gun?”

“Huh?”

“We got interrupted last time, you clearly had some plans.”

The woman just sighed and looked him in the eyes. Emet could see her tiredness and regret, emotions that weren’t unknown to him.

“You helped me catch the murderer and prevent the assassination plot a and saved my life…Thank you, I guess.”

“It was nothing, all a day’s work. Any plans for him?”

“He is being put to prison as we speak, once I’ll be in the mood we’ll have a talk…Oh, we will.”

“I figured.”

Yotsuyu looked at him trying to hide her shame, but she could not break free of it completely.

“You now know how I met him.”

She was in pain, and Emet couldn’t help but sympathize. That’s what was his conclusion after living among sundered mankind, and he always had a place to retreat, a mission to follow. Yotsuyu has lost her long ago.

“I am not too intrusive, besides I understand, truly.”

“I met many like him, these cruel bastards. They were the ones running Doma before me, and I can’t even change it.”

Yotsuyu looked down, she seemed angry.

“You were right. This place needs to burn, burn to the ground. All these people must die a cruel and painful death, only then some of them will understand that perhaps they should have attempted to keep this broken society, to get the salvation they never deserved!”

She was the unleashed fury, beaten and tortured but not broken, seeing the worst aspects of this rotten society. Yotsuyu was in anguish, attempting to resist the Hell she lived in while also continuing the cycle for no reason other than revenge, a tragic fate. Emet remembered this fury that he felt when he was faced with the worst of humanity, long before Garlemald, long before Solus zos Galvus. If only she could see the big picture…If only she could wake up. Yotsuyu looked him in the eyes and noticed the sympathy.

“You understand, don’t you? All this rage, this pain, this hatred. Have you ever had this feeling? You know, to just burn everything, just kill them all…”

“More than you can imagine.”

She smiled sadly.

“I suppose this is the eventual fate of everything. If only I could make it come quicker.

“Eventually, it will all burn…And then it will be reborn anew, a better world.”

“I can hardly believe it. I won’t live to see it anyway.”

Emet sighed, thinking to himself. Even sundered, how cruelly must his beloved had been treated to burn out all the empathy?

“You might…You might.”

“Oh, drop the false hope.”

“You know, have you had any strange dreams, by any chance?”

“Like what?”

“You know…A burning world, apocalypse, earthquakes, you desperately try to save as many as you can, and your annoyed partner tries to save you? Something like that.”

“You are insane, but I am hardly surprised at this point.”

Yotsuyu laid on her bed, she was incredibly tired after all that transpired this day and looked up, Emet peered into her eyes once more. 

_ The calm flow of evening breeze circled around the vale of serenity, its peace and quiet being a source of meditation for many. This was Hades’s favourite place in their world, and a perfect break from all the duties that rested on his shoulders, especially now. It was a place for hope, for moments of reflection. And yet he was not alone _

_ Hades looked at the amaurotine woman sitting beside him, gazing into the sky. Her eyes glowed with the colour of emeralds, full of doubt and yet determination that would overcome the deepest fears. They haven’t spoken in a while, the preparation for the summoning was a burden for all of them. Hades spoke first. _

_ “So…How has you day been?” _

_ The woman looked at him, she looked slightly distressed. _

_ “Most I can now is to oversee the sacrifice and try to be as much a council as I can. I have talked to them…To everyone. To those that have made the sacrifice, their families and best friends. It is painful for everyone.” _

_ “I imagine. My duties as Emet-Selch rarely ever leave time to watch our own people.” _

_ “I talked to a mother who has just lost her son to the sacrifice. She tried her best to understand, but it’s hard to hold yourself back when you get scars like these. And the ones who left to become sacrificed. They held up, they were strong in the face danger, for those we can yet save.” _

_ “You don’t have to do this if it’s painful.” _

_ “And just stand aside and do nothing? No, I won’t.” _

_ “Stubborn as always, that’s why I loved you.” _

_ Hades could feel her smiling shyly, after which the woman continued. _

_ “You’ve saw the first sacrifice, done by the convocation…How was Hermes?” _

_ “Elidibus has done something none of us could. I never took him too seriously, he was young and naïve compared to the rest of us. Always took too much upon himself, and he saved a life now. I saw him preparing, standing bravely in the face of the darkness, powered by his belief in what he was doing…” _

_ “Perhaps I should have been there as well.” _

_ “No, our duty is just as important. We live. For those that we lost an for those we can save.” _

_ “I hope you’re right, I really do.” _

_ Hades held her hand. _

_ “No matter what will come, no matter how devastating the storm will be, it will be over, and we shall survive. Amaurot will live on. And once we’ve reached serenity, there will be me and you. We will come back here and just enjoy it all-the dawn, the breeze, the calm as much as we want. There will be no burden, nothing to break us apart. Nothing else, only us.” _

_ “You know how to inspire.” _

_ Hades held her hand, they felt the warmth of each other and together, they were feeling more hopeful than ever. _

_ “I love you, Persephone.” _

Emet opened his eyes and has realised that he held Yotsuyu’s hand, who was in turn looking at him in disbelief and surprise, but without much anger. The touch, the eyes, the aether, it has been her shard, no doubt. After so many years to think that he will find her here…

Yotsuyu didn’t say anything, just remover her hand from his and moved away, lying on her bed deep in her thoughts. Emet looked at her for a few minutes, but she was obviously very night. Ascian quietly stood up and went for the door.

“Good night.”

…

He left next morning, and all seemingly returned to normal. Garleans were gone, assassination attempt was stopped and her sovereignty over Doma was yet again reinstated. However, Yotsuyu realised there was more to this mysterious envoy. He seemed outside of this world, outside this flow of life that she was drowning in for so long. What has he seen? What does he know that all others are oblivious to?

The sunrise was beautiful, as always. New ships came to docks, people have started their routines again. Yotsuyu just stood in her castle and watched closely, imagining how all of it may be eventually destroyed.

Yotsuyu has spent a lot of time “talking” to Zaral, his agonizing screams brought her pure joy, she felt in control, the feeling that became a drug, a desire for her to pursue all the time, without which she would turn back to that scared girl who is a slave to her own situation.

And she found something.

_ “He is a sorcerer! That envoy just appeared before me, I saw him using some kind of dark magic, I couldn’t even do anything.” _

The conspirator’s words echoed in her head, he saw some other side of Emet. The darker, the cruel one, a gaze behind the mask.

But for what it was worth, Yotsuyu was grateful for someone who she could talk to as an equal. Even if this were all just an illusion, often times this illusion was so much sweeter and more beautiful than the reality could ever be. Truth was, she enjoyed his company, and appreciated his understanding. Yotsuyu accidently had to open up a part of herself she tried to bury for a while now. But this meeting made her less ashamed of this side because he understood too, he felt her pain.

And he saw something in her as well, something that she still wanted to understand but couldn’t. This wasn’t something that anyone else saw in her, not even herself. He was examining her, trying to understand her past and present, and with such great interest. He was still in doubt, and she could see it, but just never asked. Each moment near him felt like being with someone distantly familiar, someone she knew already, and yet someone radically different from everyone else…This just made no sense. It would be better if Yotsuyu would just forget this visit and carry on with her duties, but she knew she couldn’t.

Viceroy took her pipe and breathed into the air once more. Soon someone would come with news or messages, she needed to meet all of them. Yotsuyu wiped her tears, there was much to be done.

…

Emet-Selch sat on the steps to the Garlean throne in the middle of a large room, staring onto the distant wall and thinking about his trip. Now he has seen most parts of this world in one form or another, and only grew more confident in his assertion that this world was irredeemable, sacrificing it for Amaurot would be nothing, just like with others.

But now that he had met Persephone, nothing really mattered anymore. His beloved was still alive, going through another cycle of rebirth. She became a monster in the eyes of the people, but of course Emet knew better. She was just a shade, but Yotsuyu has realised the truth about this world, if only she would awaken to the power of the echo…This was one thing he could not influence. But he will keep watching, and when the time comes, if he finds other fragments…The might be together ere long.

The doors have opened and he saw a tall Garlean man in armour, crown and red cloak entering the room. He looked at Emet with surprise and slight annoyance, he could easily catch all of his emotions.

“Grandfather Solus…I wasn’t informed of your return.”

Emet looked up.

“Wanted to keep it a surprise for you, dearest grandson.”

“How was your visit?”

“Unimpressed…Well, mostly. Doma struggles with its own internal conflict, but the resistance becomes all the more stranded, they will be great aid for us in the future conflict. And how are things in Eorzea?”

“Not good. Now that Ishgard has dealt with Nidhogg and re-joined the Alliance, it is a matter of time before they turn to Ala Mhigo.”

“Well, let’s hope that Zenos is up to the challenge, then. It is all just a façade anyway.”

Varis looked grumpy, he was the only one who knew the truth about purpose of Garlemald and he despised it.

“Also, while we’re at it I want to do some research with the cloning technology that we used to create more of my bodies.”

“And why is that?”

“Not that important. For now, just carry on with the war, it is inevitable.”

“I am tired of your games, Solus.”

“You don’t have long to wait.”

Emet opened a portal for himself to his private quarters not far from the throne room. He didn’t like participating in these wars, but perhaps eventually they will be able to sow results.

The re-joining was close, but before that, Emet wanted to conduct a little experiment with aether…

There was a soul he wanted to keep 


End file.
